Birthday Surprise
by Starza
Summary: Hisoka has an interesting birthday present for Tatsumi... Tatsumi x Tsuzuki, Tatsumi x Hisoka


Very small short piece for Tatsumi's birthday. ~_^ There's... really nothing to this.   
  


Thanks goes to rinoared too for some help and revisions. ~_^  
  
Enjoy? If you see any errors, POINT OUT!  
  
  
"Would you shut up already in there!? You're going to ruin the surprise!"  
  
"I can't help it, Hisoka! It's stuffy in here!"  
  
"Just be quiet! It was hard enough getting you here, and we're almost there."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
How Tsuzuki managed to convince him to do this, he had no idea. Then again, it was Tatsumi's birthday, after all. But unlike most people at the division, he didn't announce it to the entire world and was content to using it as another workday.  
  
Tsuzuki, on the other hand, liked holidays and birthdays. He thought it was the time to celebrate and give gifts to those you cared about. And this year, he had the 'perfect gift for Tatsumi', as he said to Hisoka. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked what did he mean.  
  
Hisoka came to the conclusion that the old saying, 'curiosity killed the cat', held some merit. And of course, Tsuzuki had to get him involved in his little 'surprise plan' for Tatsumi. Then Hisoka imagined the surprised expression on Tatsumi's face as he opened the gift, and found himself not minding too terribly about going out of his way. It was for Tatsumi, after all.  
  
Finally arriving at the door, Hisoka reached over and rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Nervousness crept up inside of him as he heard the doorknob turn and was face-to-face with Tatsumi.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
"Good evening, Tatsumi-san," He answered and bowed his head slightly. "I... came over to wish you a Happy Birthday."  
  
A gentle smile crossed Tatsumi's lips. "Thank you very much. I... see that's not all you came over with," he added as he glanced over to the big white box on a small rolling cart.  
  
"Oh, that! Well... I decided it wouldn't be much of a Birthday if I didn't get you a present. May I come in?"  
  
A nod came from Tatsumi as he opened the door to allow Hisoka to roll the box into the house. Trying very hard not to hit anything, he managed to roll the cart into the living room as Tatsumi walked up beside him. He eyed the box up and down.  
  
"That's a very big box, Kurosaki-kun. It must've been a hassle to wrap what's inside along with rolling it all the way from your house."  
  
"Oh... um... I had help. From Tsuzuki."  
  
"Speaking of Tsuzuki-san, where is he?"  
  
Hisoka was about to reply when a fairly loud sneeze interrupted him. Tatsumi looked over at the box and raised an eyebrow while Hisoka cursed to himself.  
  
"Did the box sneeze just now?"  
  
"Um..." Hisoka had to think quickly. He let out a small sneeze and wiped his nose with his sweatshirt. "That was me. I... just got over a small cold recently, Tatsumi-san."  
  
"I don't remember you being sick today or yesterday..."  
  
"That's because I... hid it from everyone really well!" Hisoka answered, feeling his cheeks go slightly red. "But enough about me! You can open your present now."  
  
A little confused and suspicious, Tatsumi walked over to the box and lifted the top off. He stepped away from the box, blinking once as Tsuzuki popped his head out, a grin plastered on his face. "Happy Birthday, Tatsumi!"  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" The mild confusion that Tatsumi felt evaporated as he pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. "I should've known you'd put Kurosaki-kun up to this."  
  
"Tatsumi! Is that all you have to say!?" Tsuzuki pouted. "I put so much thought into this!"  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I told you, Tatsumi-san wouldn't be that easily fooled, you idiot!"  
  
"You're just jealous cause I got to be the one in the box!" Tsuzuki countered, and held back his laughter as the young teen turned a bright red and turned his head, not wanting to start a fight in Tatsumi's house.  
  
"Come on now, Tsuzuki-san. Out of that box. You and Kurosaki-kun can stay a little while before you go home."  
  
"Tatsumi, don't you get it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hisoka got you a present and you're going to send it away? He went to all this work to get you a present! He'll be sad!"  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Here!" He handed Tatsumi a small piece of paper, the grin not leaving his lips. It was a small note, but read: _'Happy Birthday, Tatsumi-san. Here's a present you might enjoy. He's all yours to do as you bid for one full day.'_  
  
"To do as I bid?" Tatsumi asked Hisoka, who nodded.  
  
"Yes," Hisoka said and coughed. "To do any service as you see fit."  
  
"Any service now?" Tatsumi questioned, raising his eyebrow towards Tsuzuki.  
  
"Yes, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki answered, pressing closer to Tatsumi. "Anything you want, I'll do it."  
  
A light blush crossed Hisoka's cheeks as he felt the tension rise up between the two older Shinigami as they started whispering to each other. He was about to slip out the door, feeling a little unwelcome, when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"Home. I'm all done with this, so I might as well leave you two alone."  
  
"Oh no, you're not!" Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi walked over, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"That's right, Kurosaki-kun. You went to all this trouble for me. I have to give you a proper 'Thank you' before I can let you leave."  
  
"But..." Hisoka bit his lip. He did want to stay, as he trusted both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, but knowing what they had in mind...  
  
But then again, he could never seem to change Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's minds. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Do I really have a choice?"  
  
"You always have a choice, Kurosaki-kun. The better question is, does the choice exist in the first place?"  
  
"I... guess not..." Hisoka mumbled, his cheeks turning pink again. A smile formed on Tatsumi's lips.  
  
"You are right, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"He is rather... cute when he blushes."  
  
Scowling, Hisoka glared up at the both of them. "Don't talk like I'm not in front of you!"  
  
Tsuzuki and Tatsumi both stared at Hisoka for a moment. Blinking and feeling confused, Hisoka was about to demand what they were staring at, but Tatsumi interrupted that trail of thought.  
  
"He has a lot of energy today, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yep," Tsuzuki answered. "I made sure he ate breakfast and lunch today before coming over!"  
  
"Thoughtful of you, Tsuzuki-san. Now, we shall put that energy to better use."  
  
Hisoka looked back between the two of them, nervousness rising up inside of him. What did Tatsumi mean by that?  
  
And that night, Hisoka found the answer to that question. Drifting off to sleep, Hisoka found himself thinking that perhaps, next year, he would switch places with Tsuzuki...


End file.
